The waltz worth the smile
by canadian-budew
Summary: Kiku had always watched Lili-Elise from afar, never attempting to get closer. He didn't want to be rejected because of his lack of knowledge on western dances. JapLiech - ballroom au


**The waltz worth the smile**

A JapLiech Oneshot

Couples moved gracefully around the ballroom in time with the music, swaying this way and that. However, the one man who had been designated the guest of honour had eyes for only one girl in the crowd.

In his opinion she was the most graceful of the group, with her long hair ribbons twirling around her as she danced. But he found her most beautiful feature to be her smile, such an innocent smile, which graced her face as her dance partner spun her around again and again.

He watched her with a sad smile, imagining himself as her dance partner. His friend Alfred who had previously been engaged with Madeline noticed Kiku's expression and immediately jumped to his friends rescue.

"What's with the long face Kiku?" I hosted this party and everything for you!" He said.

"The party is great Alfred-san." Kiku responded. "I'm just feeling a bit out of place among all these avid dancers."

"You've just got to find the right partner!" Alfred said, gesturing across the room. Almost everyone it seemed had a partner, even Alfred. That fact did not help Kiku's self-confidence at all. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you too!"

Kiku sighed at his friend's energetic response. "Well there is this one girl…" He trailed off not really wanting to do more detail.

"Who's the lucky girl Kiku?" Alfred asked, suddenly a whole lot more interested in the conversation, which was typical of Alfred. Kiku really should have known beforehand that Alfred would respond like this. Alfred took the silence as something completely different than simple thoughts. "Is your love forbidden?" He asked quietly, seemingly completely serious.

"No-no it's not forbidden Alfred-san!" Kiku stuttered, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "It's nothing like that." He paused lowering his voice, he was sure they were getting quite a few stares from their conversation. "I assure you we are both of noble blood."

"Then what's the problem? Go ask her to dance!" Alfred laughed giving Kiku a slap on the back. Kiku normally didn't like being touched at all but you could never say no with Alfred. Instead he took it without as much as a flinch, which he should be proud of himself for doing.

"I'm not quite familiar with your western dances." Kiku admitted after a moment before lowering his voice once again. "I'm not much to look at either."

"I wouldn't say that." Alfred offered his friend some comfort. "It all depends on who you've got your eyes on though. Is it Alice Kirkland?" He asked.

"No we're just friends." Kiku replied coolly. He liked Alice but only as a friend as she wasn't the one for quiet afternoons, nor long walks, which were a few things he couldn't live without. He was sure that Lili-Elise would be a lovely conversationalist and enjoy quiet moments as well. "Are we going to make a guessing game out of this Alfred?"

"Are you ashamed of loving her that you can't even say her name?" Alfred asked, very curious at what Kiku's response would be. Alfred knew just how to get information out of Kiku after years of practice. Some would say Kiku is a closed book compared to most.

And just like he expected Kiku caved in. "It's Vogel-san." He said quietly his face completely red.

Madeline who had been silent throughout the entire conversation only standing next to Alfred lost in thought, perked up at the name. "Oh Lili-Elise is a wonderful girl. I heard she's quite the dancer as well, after spending her childhood dancing to Mozart. Roderich raised her well."

"I heard that Vash, her adopted brother couldn't dance for his life before she taught him." Alfred added and paused for a moment, almost as if an idea popped into his head at this very moment. "I bet she could teach you some western dances Kiku."

"That's a splendid idea Alfred." Madeline agreed. "I'm sure Lili-Elise would love to have you over and it won't matter how well you dance. I'll arrange something for you; just keep an eye out for a passenger pigeon."

_Dear Mr. Kiku Honda_

_I've heard from Miss Madeline that you are looking to learn a western style ballroom dance. Growing up surrounded by Mozart and Chopin pieces I believe I am eligible to teach you at least one; the Waltz. I assure you that my teachings are of some use as you are in need of a partner for such a dance. Perhaps in exchange for these lessons I hope to learn some of your Japanese culture. Miss Madeline already said you would be inclined to accept to these negotiations of mine. I will arrive at your place on the next Monday and will expect lodging for the next two weeks, which is as long as we shall need. I hope the two weeks will be valuable to you as well as myself._

_Miss Lili-Elise Vogel _

Kiku read the letter multiple times over. It had just arrived this morning by passenger pigeon just as Madeline had said. After letting the contents of the letter sink in for a few moments Kiku set to work. He had only a day before Lili-Elise-san would arrive.

While on the outside he was calm and prepared for her arrival, on the inside he was falling apart. He finally had his chance to get to know Lili-Elise, to become more than just another noble in a far off land.

She arrived by horse-drawn carriage in the mid-morning of Monday, just as she said she would. Kiku along with servant, who would take her bags, went to greet her. "I hope the journey went fine Vogel-san?" He asked as they walked back to his manor, the servant behind them.

"Lili-Elise is fine. And fortunately the journey was quite uneventful; beautiful scenery though." She responded with a warm smile as she glanced around at the estate. "Your country has the most beautiful landscapes."

"Perhaps a walk around the estate would be in order then." Kiku responded without thinking. Realising what he just said he went red. "But only if you want." He said quicker than he needed to.

"Yes a walk will definitely clear my mind after my journey." Lili-Elise said as they stepped into the rather large hallway. The servant behind them set her bags down which were immediately picked up by another and whisked off to Lili-Elise's room.

"I assume that you would like to retire to your room." Kiku said knowing her journey had been long. He had done many a journey like that.

She nodded. "Perhaps we can take a walk later. We will begin tomorrow."

They met in the ballroom the next morning, which Kiku only used for large gatherings and therefore was rarely used, an hour after breakfast. The plan was Lili-Elise would teach Kiku the moves of the waltz until lunch. After lunch Kiku in turn would teach Lili-Elise of his culture, most of which she found most fascinating. The small amount he had described on their walk yesterday night had captured her attention almost immediately.

"Since you're just a beginner at the waltz we won't try dancing along with the music quite yet. Instead we'll have you learn the moves and then we'll dance along to a slower version." Lili-Elise explained to Kiku. He nodded in response.

She faced him and Kiku braced himself for her touch, which he was sure had to be delicate. "Normally the man would be the leader of the Waltz but considering the circumstances I will lead until you are comfortable with the steps. It is better to know both sets of moves so there are no uncomfortable movements between the two partners."

She placed her right hand on Kiku's waist, but only slightly. With her left hand she placed it by her side, her elbow bent because of the position and kept her palm raised, facing Kiku. "Okay now I want you to take your right hand and place it in my left." Kiku did as he was told, grabbing her hand, which he noticed was warm to the touch. She smiled at his touch. "Yes just like that. Now put your left hand on my right shoulder but keep your elbow bent."

Once his hand was in place she held their position. If one looked in on them now it would have seemed that they were caught in the middle of the elaborate waltz. "This is the starting position. We'll have to have this down before the music even starts."

Kiku gave an exasperated look at Lili-Elise. "This is just the starting position?"

"Yes it is hard to remember all the correct positions especially for both parties but after our session it will become second nature. This is all we'll be working on today."

She dropped her hands and signaled Kiku to drop his as well. "Now let's start this from scratch. Where does your left hand go?"

That afternoon Kiku taught her the many religions of Japanese culture and Lili-Elise learned that there was no one religion. Lili-Elise also learned that Kiku loved food and gardening in particular.

For the second day they focused on the movement of their feet during the first beat. Once they were in starting position Lili-Elise began to explain today's lesson. "Move your right foot backward. It will be in sync with my left."

Kiku wasn't prepared for the first move, although he had listened well. In panic he moved his right foot forward and bashed their feet together. He jumped backward, falling out of starting position. "I'm sorry Lili-Elise-san." He bowed in apology.

"I'm fine, mistakes happen." She replied, rubbing her injured foot. The next time they tried Kiku wasn't quick enough and forgot to move his foot at all, getting an apology out of Lili-Elise as well. The third time they did it much slower and succeeded.

That afternoon Kiku taught her the many social customs and Lili-Elise learned just why he added a 'san' to the end of her name. After that he started addressing her with 'chan'; she didn't mind in the slightest. Their walk was longer that day.

On the third day they fixated on the second beat. They became more accustomed to each other, both letting out small laughs when Kiku went left and Lili-Elise went right and tripped over each other's feet. Lili-Elise also had to explain what the letter 'L' looked like and Kiku compared it to a desk chair.

That afternoon Lili-Elise learned of the mythology behind Japan, some more absurd as others. Kiku learned that Lili-Elise felt sympathy for the children of the myths and loved cute things of any sort.

Over the two weeks Kiku gradually learned the movements of the Waltz and they often switched positions, letting Kiku lead on his good days. Lili-Elise learned much of the culture of Japan, much more than she would of out of a book. But each of them learned much more about the other than they had first expected. Kiku learned that despite being a noble, Lili-Elise often baked dessert and had a knack for it. Lili-Elise learned that Kiku that Kiku had quite the weakness for anything soft or fluffy, especially if his dog Pochi was an example.

It was only on the last day just as Lili-Elise was leaving did either of them realise the time that had passed by. "I learned much during these two weeks." She said politely but the crack in her voice gave away her true emotion.

Kiku smiled sadly but replied with the same politeness as they walked out to the road. They were close enough to know what the other was really saying. "I did as well. Perhaps you can come again in time."

"I'll be at the next ball hosted at Miss Madeline's estate." Lili-Elise told him as she stepped into her carriage. "I hope to see you there." She waved her goodbye and was off.

A letter came a week later.

_Dear Kiku_

_I was absolutely ecstatic about meeting you again at the next ball but unfortunately I cannot make the date. I have checked over the date with Vash and that is the date he is set to leave for England. As I won't be seeing him for a year afterwards I am inclined to stay home and see him off. Perhaps we can still meet that day but not at Miss Madeline's. I'm sorry that your lessons will go unused if you decide to come to my estate that day._

_Miss Lili-Elise_

Kiku arranged for a journey to Lili-Elise's estate. He sent his apologies to Madeline.

Lili-Elise it seemed was expecting him when she ran up to greet him as he stepped out of his carriage. "I'm sorry you weren't able to make the ball. My lessons were wasted."

Instead of responding he gently placed his hands in the starting position. Lili-Elise saw what he was planning and followed along, placing her hands as well. She hummed the tune of the Waltz as they twirled around perfectly in sync, which they had been practicing. They knew each other's movements so well that they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. "I'm glad I met you." Kiku murmured as they spun throughout her gardens.

"I'm glad to have met you too." Lili-Elise responded and smiled the innocent smile he had first seen as the ball, the one he loved.

**This was a request from an anonymous on tumblr. It seemed like a fun prompt so I did it. Japan is definitely a fun character to write.**

**I don't own hetalia.**


End file.
